


Scars

by DiannaPhantom27



Series: Karivarry Life Swap AU [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Flashbacks, M/M, PTSD, Scars, Tumblr, Writing Prompt, life swap au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiannaPhantom27/pseuds/DiannaPhantom27
Summary: In another world Barry Allen is a Kryptonian, Oliver Queen is the Flash, and Kara Danvers-Grant is the Arrow. These are their adventures.This prompt is two of three in which the asker requested Karivarry dealing with their pasts. One for each character.The fourth of fifteen.





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatgirlwholikessupergirl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thatgirlwholikessupergirl).



> Hello! I’m going to be taking prompts for a Karivarry AU I’m hoping to write, but need to get my feet wet with first to figure out everything I want to do with it first. So, that where you all come in! I’ll be taking the first 15 prompts to write so long as they are in the AU I’m working toward. 
> 
> The AU? A lifeswap or roleswap AU. 
> 
> Basically: Kara is the Green Arrow, Oliver as the Flash, Barry as…well his name won’t be Superboy (I don’t know what it will be yet), but you get the picture. 
> 
> This is the 4th of 15, suggested by [thatgirlwholikessupergirl](https://thatgirlwholikessupergirl.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If anyone wants to leave me a prompt, please head to my Tumblr: [DiannaPhantomFiction](https://diannaphantomfiction.tumblr.com/)

Kara woke up feeling warm and about as relaxed as she got. She was laying on her stomach in bed, covers draped around her lower body. Oliver was laying on one of her sides, well, he was actually laying half on her, half on the bed, one arm dangling off the bed, and with only his feet covered by the blankets. It wasn’t the weirdest way Oliver had moved in his sleep, that award went to the time he’d rolled over both Kara and Barry and off the bed, but it was amusing to see. 

Barry on the other hand, was awake tracing some of the scars on her shoulder with feather light fingertips. Kara turned her head and watched him through her eyelashes. She didn’t mind him touching these ones at least, in fact, it felt nice. But it was still a bit of an odd thing for him to do. 

“What are you doing?” 

Barry smiled. “Just admiring how beautiful you are.” 

Kara rolled her eyes and gently pushed Oliver off her. He didn’t even stir. “Sure you’re not just curious?” 

“Well, of course I am, but I also think you’re beautiful. Especially your scars.” 

Kara pushed herself to a sitting position and tugged her hair up into a ponytail. “Maybe I’ll tell you guys about some of them someday.”

“Really?” 

Kara smirked. “We’ll see. Go on and get a shower. I’ll start working on Ollie.” 

Barry nodded and the two exchanged a quick kiss before Barry climbed out of bed. 

Kara poked Oliver in the side. “Come on, Ollie, time to wake up.” 

Oliver just groaned, mumbled something at super speed, and rolled over. 

 

Even before the island, Kara hadn’t really been one for bars. There were too many people and everyone was drunk, which was something Kara no longer had any urge to do. But, sometimes after a particularly good day fighting crime, Oliver and Barry likes to come to this little bar and share a couple drinks. Ever since the three of them started dating, they’d invited her along and Kara wasn’t going to deny them their tradition just because she was a bit uncomfortable. 

“Hey pretty lady, what’s a girl like you doing in a dump like this?” The guy that had slipped up to her as she left the restroom smelled of alcohol, and the way he’d approached her left her pinned between the wall and a table full of college students to drunk to notice her. It wasn’t like she couldn’t get away with ease, but she’d prefer not to make a scene. 

“Yeah. Not interested.” 

The man scooted closer. “What? I don’t see any biker boyfriend here to beat me up.”

Kara clenched her jaw. Why did everyone think she was a biker chick? “I don’t need my boyfriend to beat you up.” 

The man still didn’t seem to get the hint. “Come on, babe…” He slithered up closer to her, and put his arm around her waist, slipping his hand under her leather jacket. Kara was just going to stomp on his foot and get on with her life, but then his hand settled right above her waist, firmly on one of her larger scars. 

The air was warm and sticky, her sweat clinging to every molecule of dirt and salt on her body, greasing her hair and staining her bra. Her arms ached from being held above her head, her wrists red and protesting from holding her entire body weight. The wounds on her collarbone hurt like the devil, the hole made from an arrow throbbed and pulsed, the burn created to cauterize it stung like a million hornets and felt hot compared to the rest of her body. 

A man easily twice her size in an orange and black mask leered at her. Kara was trying to be brave, but her eyes were likely giving her away. The man pulled out a knife and started cutting. Deep. 

Kara flipped the drunkard over her shoulder with incredible speed, eyes wide and pupils blown as she started to pant. 

“Do not touch me.”

She marched away from him and over to her partners. “We need to leave. Now.” 

“Is everything alright?” Oliver asked.

Kara ground her teeth. “Now.” 

“Alright, Alright, let’s go.” Barry said, grabbing his coat. Oliver put some money on the table and they left. 

As soon as she got home, Kara had locked herself in the bathroom and stood in a freezing shower, trying to shock herself back into the modern day. Flashbacks were rare for her these days, but they were still intense and realistic. Like being thrown right back onto Lian Yu. This. This was why she didn't like touching strangers.

Barry and Oliver were waiting for her when she came out of the bathroom, wearing a pair of pajama pants and a sports bra, hair still damp. They jumped to their feet together.

“What happened?” Oliver asked.

And at the same time Barry asked, “Are you alright?” 

Kara didn’t answer either question, she walked over to them, she took Oliver’s hand and placed it right above her waist, on the scar. “This is from the first time I was tortured. I got it on the island.” 

Both of her boyfriends went silent, understanding the gravity of what she was doing. Kara didn’t talk about her past. When it was important, she speak about the bare minimum, but only regarding whatever was going on. This...this was big. 

Kara took Barry’s and placed it on a burn that blossomed from her collarbone down to her breast. “This was the first one. From Yao Fei.” 

Barry looked a little confused. “Your mentor?”

“Things were... complicated on the Lian Yu.” 

She moved Oliver’s hand to the other side of her abdomen, to the scar from being run in with a sword. “Ra’s Al Ghul.” 

“I remember that one. I thought you were dead.” He said softly. 

She moved Barry’s hand to the other side of her chest. “The Dark Archer. Astra. And my mother.” 

“Your mother shot you?” 

Kara nodded. She took Oliver’s hand and placed it over one of the cuts on her arm. “One of Rhea’s magic cards.” 

She guided Barry back over to her other arm, “Deadshot,” She didn’t stop, moving his hand to the dragon tattoo on her shoulder blade, “and Slade.” 

She stood there and closed her eyes. She pushed away rising memories as they touched her scars with gentle, loving hands. They could always be trusted. They would never hurt her, not in their right minds. They loved her as she was.

“Kara?” Oliver’s voice was quiet. “What do you need from us?” 

“Just hold me. Keep touching me. I need to chase away the pain.” 

“Done.” 

That was how Kara found herself nodding off between her partners, Oliver’s eternal furnace on one side, Barry’s solid form on the other, both of them running there hands along her various scars as she dozed. A warm fluffy feeling had spread in her chest and encompassed her brain in happy relaxation. She couldn’t remember ever feeling like this. So warm, happy, and safe. She hadn’t thought it was possible to feel so safe anymore. She didn’t want it to end.

“Kara? Are you okay?”

It was then that she realized she was crying. Huh. 

“Yeah guys. I’m okay. This is...perfect.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to leave me a prompt, please head to my Tumblr: [DiannaPhantomFiction](https://diannaphantomfiction.tumblr.com/)


End file.
